1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for use with a fastener driving tool such as a nail driving tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional magazine for use with a nail driving tool has a body and a slide door defining a nail storing chamber for storing therebetween a nail stick having nails connected in series with each other through gluing. A plurality of elongated plate-like nail guide members are mounted on an inner wall of the slide door. The nail guide members extends parallel to each other and are spaced from each other by a predetermined distance so as to guide various nails having different length. A pusher plate is also mounted on the inner wall of the slide door for pushing the nail stick stored in the nail storing chamber so as to feed the nails into a nail driving channel formed in a nose of the nail driving tool one after another. In order to ensure that even one remaining nail can be reliably fed into the nail driving channel, the pusher plate is positioned to extend forwardly of the nail guide members by a predetermined distance when the pusher plate is not pressed on the nails.
With this construction, if the rear portion of the nail stick stored in the nail storing chamber is raised from the bottom of the body because of deformation caused by warping, etc., the pusher plate does not properly abut on the rear end of the nail stick when it is pressed on the nail stick. If this occurs, the pusher plate cannot properly function. Further, if the nails are brought to engage the slide door, the slide door cannot be moved to its closed position or the nails are damaged.